little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fathoms Below (Alternate Opening) (Olivia version 2)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some mice from the Rescue Aid Society. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Mice of the Rescue Aid Society: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A young Russian-Jewish boy mouse of 7 years old was pulling some ropes and securing the rigging with a sailor named Mario. This Russian-Jewish boy mouse's fur is brown with a peach muzzle and upper face, curvy ears, small black whiskers, pink ear innards, a little reddish-pink nose, a small white bucktooth, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a loose red sweater with long sleeves that tended to drape over his hands and blue pants that touched his feet. Around his waist was a black belt with a gold buckle, there was a yellow bandana tied around his neck, and a white cowboy hat on his head. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Fievel would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. "Isn't this great?" Fievel asked Mario, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" He sighed, "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Fievel. His steward, who was a slender Englishman with brown ponytailed hair, wearing ochre clothing, turned to face the prince. His name is Wiggins, Fievel's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Wiggins said sarcastically. "delightful." He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Fievel wanted to go sailing, Wiggins was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Mario, tying more ropes. "Prince Timothy Q. Mouse must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Fievel tied more ropes. "Prince Timothy Q. Mouse?" repeated a confused Fievel. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a Prince Timothy Q. Mouse. "Why, new ruler of the mer-people and mer-animals, lad. Including the mermice." Mario said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Mice of the Rescue Aid Society: I'll sing you a song of the prince of the sea And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho The ruler of all of the oceans is he In mysterious fathoms below Wiggins rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-people and mer-animals, especially mermice. "Mermice!" scoffed Wiggins, "Fievel, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Mario, "There's a whole world of mer-people and mer-animals, including mermice, under the sea." Wiggins simply rolled his eyes again, and this time, in exasperation. "Prince Timothy's their ruler." said a second sailor named Wario, as he lifted his palm over his head to make it look like he was wearing a crown. "He's got seven fair younger sisters." said a third sailor named Waluigi, as he leaned in Wiggins' face and whispered to him. "And a witch of an aunt named Queen Narissa?" said a fourth sailor named Luigi. He was pulling a full net of fish. Fievel was confused. "Queen Narissa?" "Evil and ugly and hungry for power!" answered Luigi. He pulled one fish from the net and tossed it in the barrel, saying, "Prince Timothy, he banished her off into exile. And there she lives now, just biding her time." Then he began to sing. Luigi: Fathoms below in the ocean Lives Narissa, witch of the sea She plots, and she schemes And she wickedly dreams Of the day when she will return once more Mice of the Rescue Aid Society: Return to rule the ocean floor She wants to be queen of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho So, Timmy, beware, there's a big one a-brewing In mysterious fathoms below Wiggins backed away, only to fall into the barrels. A fish got so scared that it jumped out and dived into the ocean. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Songs